Dream Boy
by ShadowsToShadows
Summary: Matt has a fantasy boy that appears to him in every dream since he was eleven, his name is Mello. But what happens when Mello shows up to Matt's school? Why is Mello there? And is everything he told Matt a lie?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: First Matt and Mello fic! I have to admit though it is pretty weird…**_

_**Anyways please enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters.**_

"Matt! Honey, it is time to wake up!" The redhead heard his foster mom, Naomi yell. "Alright! I'm coming!" The lazy boy yelled, rolling to the other side of the bed with no intention of actually getting up. "Hey sleepyhead! I know you aren't moving!" Naomi shouted, banging on the door. Matt groaned into his pillow and sighed. "All right, all right woman I'm coming, stop screaming." He grumbled. He threw off the covers and stumbled to his closet tripping over his computer cord.

He pulled out some ripped skinny jeans and a black and red stripped shirt, that he seemed to have an endless supply off. He snapped his aviator goggles on and grabbed his bag, shoving his laptop and D.S. in it, even though he preferred his PSP that was currently dead. He opened the door trudging down the stairs.

"Good morning." His foster father, Raye said from behind the newspaper. Matt grunted in acknowledgment and plopped onto the chair nearest him.

"Here you go." Naomi said, placing a plate of scrambled eggs in front of him. "You know if you don't hurry you'll be late." Raye said dismissively. "What?" Matt said, looking at the clock, it was 7:40. "Shit, shit, shit." He whispered, shoveling the eggs into his mouth. He grabbed his bag again and flew out the door mumbling a hurried goodbye.

He jumped into his red Chevelle and jammed the keys into the ignition, knowing it would suck if he was late for the 5th time in only ten days of school. He made it to school with only minutes to spare; he rushed into his homeroom right as the bell rang.

He walked to the back of the room and circled around to his seat, it was the second too last down, right next to the window.

The only downside to it is that the person next to him was a girl named Misa, she was incredibly popular, but also literally the dumbest girl you will ever meet. She once asked him what the 911 number was, and yes there are people out there dumb enough to ask that, it was also during a lock-down drill because she thought that it was real.

He sighed when he saw the bleached blonde hair; he put his bag down and ignored the goth girl staring at him, not feeling like talking.

There new teacher Matsuda rapped nervously on the board trying to get everyone's attention. Matt ignored the teacher and Misa; he bent down his lanky body and grabbed his laptop and D.S. out of his black messenger bag.

He opened his laptop and pretended to take notes, as he switched to his Mahjong game. He tapped on the squared, solving them quickly and sighed, now completely ignoring Matsuda, as he thought of something to do.

He tapped his fingers and spaced out at a little spot on the ceiling. He heard an annoying buzzing next to his ear and he waved at it. "Matt, Matt, Matt Jeevas! Pay attention!" He jolted out of his trance.

He looked up at the black haired teacher and rolled his eyes behind his orange tinted goggles. "What?" He asked.

Matsuda sighed in relief and said. "As I was saying we will have a new student coming tomorrow." There was excited murmurings and Matt just rolled his eyes again and picked up his D.S., flicking it open he pushed the buttons with expert fingers. "Anyways, I have decided that you," Matsuda said turning to Matt, "will show him around and help him catch up with our class."

"What! Why me?" Matt asked, pissed that it would take away his gaming time. "Because I have noticed that you are always alone and thought you could use some friends." The naive teacher said. Matt blushed as everyone chuckled around him, sure he was socially inept, but he didn't need to bring it up in front of everyone. "Fine." The embarrassed teen grumbled. Matsuda smiled at him like Matt had just told him that he got a new puppy, Matt sighed and laid his head on the desk hoping this day would end.

When the bell rang at the end of the day he grabbed his bag and rushed out of the school, hoping to get home for more gaming time, because it was obvious he wasn't going to get it for awhile.

The gamer slipped into his house and stalked up to his room, so he wouldn't get caught by Naomi and have to tell her all about his uninteresting day. He tiptoed up the stairs and into his room, shutting the door and clicking off the lights he walked over to his bed and flipped on Super Mario bros.

Two hours later Matt had only passed two of the worlds, he couldn't stop wondering about the new kid that was coming.

Matsuda had said it was a boy, and he had been kicked out of his previous school for violence on school grounds.

Matt wondered if he would like the boy or not, he knew he was gay and the idea of dating a girl seemed weird, especially after meeting Misa. That girl has probably turned at least three guys gay, like her old boyfriend Light Yagami, he dated her for awhile and when they broke up he started dating this insanely weird guy named L.

He sighed and flipped his TV off, _might as well get some food, _he thought, trudging down the stairs. After eating he walked back up to his room, flopping down he flipped on his game console again and ended up playing for around three hours.

At around 11:30 PM he finally stopped playing and dove under his red and black silky sheets, he immediately passed out eagerly awaiting his dream.

_Matt was back in his room, but everything was a little foggy, blurred around the edges._

_Matt heard a knock on his black door and eagerly ran over to it, knowing who was behind it. He flung it open and there he was his lovely fantasy boy who always appeared in his dreams, his lovely Mello. _

_In this dream he was dressed in tight leather black shorts and a small black vest that exposed his navel. Matt grinned and grabbed the blonde haired boy's hand pulling him into his room. _

"_Mello." Matt breathed and pulled the younger boy into a hug. Mello smiled and said. "I've missed you."_

"_Missed me? You were in my dream last night." Matt said, giggling. "Yeah, I know but it always seems like such a long time." Mello said, before wrapping his hands into Matt's silky locks and pushing onto his lips forcefully. Matt groaned as Mello ravaged his mouth exploring the hot cavern, he pushed Matt onto the bed and broke their lips apart hovering over him. _

"_Matt?" He asked, with an urgent expression on his face. "Hmm?" Matt said, propping himself up on his elbows. "Do you… Do you love me?" Mello asked in a rush. Matt stared at him dumbfounded, Mello had never asked him anything like this before and he was started to worry about the tough blonde, even if he wasn't real. "Umm… Well, you are a dream, a very realistic dream that occurs over and over again…" Matt said, trying to figure out for himself as well. Did he love Mello? _

"_I always dream about you even in the daytime," Mello chuckled at this. "I'm always wishing you were real, and I know if you were I would fall head over heels for you. So, yes I love you Mihael." He said, saying Mello's real name for even more effect. Mello smiled a somewhat revealed look in his eyes. "And I love you Mail." He whispered huskily. Matt shivered when he uttered his real name, he was the only person who knew it, besides Raye and Naomi of course. _

_Mello leaned down and attacked Matt's mouth, he bit his bottom lip and ran his tongue across it eagerly, Matt opened his mouth and their tongues fought for dominance. Mello groaned when Matt won, his hot muscle exploring every inch of his mouth. _

_Mello's slender hands slithered up Matt's stripped shirt and rubbed his hard nubs, Matt groaned into Mello's mouth._

_Matt pulled away and led a trail of slobbery kisses down Mello's jaw and onto his neck. He stopped in the middle of his neck and started sucking; he bit and nipped at the spot drawing up spots of blood that he quickly licked away. _

_Matt quickly let go of Mello's neck as the blonde tugged Matt's shirt over his head. As soon as the material was off he dove back to his lover's pale neck and tugged at the zipper holding his vest together. With a quick tug the zipper came undone and the offensive material was shrugged off and thrown into a corner of the room. Matt flipped Mello around so he was on top of him instead, straddling his slender hips. _

_He leaned down and sent his hot breath onto one of Mello's pink nubs, he reached out his tongue and carefully licked it, Mello groaned and wrapped his hands into Matt's silky hair. Matt licked it again, before taking it into his mouth and biting down on it, he swirled his tongue around the nipple and relished at the noises coming from Mello's marked throat. His long fingers kneaded Mello's muscled stomach, drawing out an adorable mewl from the blonde haired beauty. _

_After roughly abusing each pink nipple, he trailed his kisses lower, stopping to dip his tongue into Mello's navel. He stopped at the shorts pant line and raised his eyebrow at the flushed blonde. "Leather shorts?" He asked teasingly, noticing the slight bulge in the leather. "Sh-shut up, you know you li-like them." The blonde panted, thrusting upwards slightly. Matt grinned. "You're right, I do." He said, reaching down and cupping the bulge. Mello hissed and bucked into his hand, Matt grinned again and grabbed the laces of his pants with is teeth. _

_He slowly undid them and slid them down along with the silky boxers easily; he leaned down and licked the tip of the large arousal tentatively. Mello growled and fisted his hands through the gamers red hair. "Stop teasing and suck." He growled._

_Matt smirked, "what did you say?" He said teasingly. Mello snarled and gripping the red-head's hair, he pulled at it; Matt gave a yelp of pain. _

_That was all Mello needed as he shoved Matt's mouth down on his needy cock. Matt locked his jaw and refused to deep throat him, Mello growled again and shoved his head farther down the large erection almost making Matt gag. "Do it right." He growled. Matt smiled around the cock and created a hum in his throat. Mello's hands gripped Matt's ruby colored hair tighter as the older male loosened his jaw and swirled his tongue around the erection._

_Mello groaned in pleasure as Matt took all of him in his mouth, Matt bobbed his head up and down as Mello wriggled underneath him. Mello let out a sudden mewl as Matt sucked harder, Mello thrusted into his mouth and Matt hollowed out his cheeks squeezing the large cock. _

_Matt reached down getting rid of his pant and grabbed his own leaking cock, his hand wrapped around the base and he smeared precum over the tip, before pumping it._

"_Ma-Mail! I-I'm going to… Holy shi-shit!" He screamed in pleasure. Matt knew that Mello was close and pumped himself faster. _

_He groaned and bobbed his head up and down even faster. Mello gave one last wild thrust into his mouth before cumming fast into Matt's mouth, Matt swallowed all of it, before swirling his tongue up and down making sure there was none left. _

_He thrusted into his hand his mouth still around Mello's cock and closed his eyes imagining he was still sucking on it, before cumming all over his hand and chest. He opened his eyes and let go of Mello's hardening cock with a pop. Shit, he thought he had kept it in his hot mouth for too long. Mello groaned again and pulled Matt up to his mouth._

"_That." Kiss, "was," kiss, "amazing."_

"_Do you want another round?" Matt asked, grinding up against Mello. "No, but you do." Mello said. He grabbed Matt's leg and slung it over his shoulder; he put his fingers up to Matt's mouth. "Suck." He commanded. Matt quickly complied and took three of the blonde's slender digits into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the fingers and coated them with saliva, he stared at Mello with lust filled eyes. Mello groaned staring into Matt's green eyes, he quickly took his fingers out and trailed them down Matt's toned chest._

_Reaching his entrance he probed it, pushing into the tight muscles he let out a hiss. He pushed a finger in and Matt mewled at the intrusion, Mello quickly added another finger and Matt squirmed under him. "Am I hurting you?" Mello asked, Matt shook his head. "N-no it's just a li-little uncomfortable." Mello nodded and gently pushed in his third finger, Matt yelped in pain as Mello began to stretch him. "Nn f-ahh Mmeelloo!" Matt groaned as Mello pushed into his prostate. He thrusted his fingers in and out of Matt a couple of more times before taking them out and positioning himself in front of Matt's entrance. He teased the entrance with his tip and Matt became a withering mess under him. "Mello p-please."_

"_Please what?" Mello said smirking. Matt groaned loudly, and pulled at Mello's silky locks. "I ne-need you, come o-on Mels please!" _

"_Need me to do what?" _

"_F-fucking prick…" Matt groaned and tried to thrust himself onto Mello. Mello clicked his tongue in disapproval and gripped his thighs keeping Matt in place. Matt groaned, he wanted Mello inside of him. He sighed in defeat. "Mello, I n-need you to f-fuck me until I-I'm screaming you name." Matt said, ice blue met green and Mello swallowed._

_Mello ran his hands down Matt's body and spread his legs farther apart he slid into the tight heat with a loud moan. Matt cried out in pain and Mello stopped. Matt glared at him. "Y-you better move you b-bastard." He growled, before slamming himself onto Mello's hard erection. Mello groaned as he felt Matt's tight walls clench around him, the red head underneath him let out another cry and dug his hands into Mello's hair. Mello quickly pulled out and then pounded back in._

_He thrusted in and out of the gamer until he was screaming from pleasure. Mello reached down and grabbed Matt's leaking arousal. He pumped him in time with his thrusts creating a fast rhythm. Matt cried out in pleasure and arched his back off the bed, trying to take in more of Mello. Unintelligible words fell out of his throat making Mello pound into him faster. _

_They both groaned drowned in sweet pleasure. "Mels I-I'm going to ahh come nnnggg!" Matt said, panting loudly. He lifted his hips and thrusted into Mello, meeting the blonde's frantic thrusts. _

_Matt could feel his climax coming and as Mello gave a hard thrust hitting his sweet spot dead on, he screamed Mello's name and came all over his hand their chests. Mello threw back his head when he felt Matt's walls clench around him and moaned before cumming coated Matt's walls with white liquid. _

_He slid out of Matt and fell onto his red-headed lover, both exhausted. He wrapped his arms around Matt's thin waist and nuzzled his neck. "I wish you were real." Matt whispered. Mello sighed and stroked Matt's lulling the boy. "What if I was?" Matt heard faintly, before falling into darkness._

Matt jolted awake panting; he wiped his sweaty forehead and looked down at his bed. He gripped the sheets when he saw the lack of his dream boy; he felt disappointment well up inside him.

This always happened, ever since he started dreaming about Mello about six years ago when he was eleven. He would wake up and look around for the blonde, knowing he wouldn't be there but hoping anyways and always, always feeling bitter frustration when he wasn't there.

He sighed unhappily and leaned back onto his pillows, he slightly wondered what Mello had meant when he had said, 'what if I was?' it confused Matt profusely, because Mello had never said anything like that before.

Matt quickly forgot though, when he thought of what had happened in his dream, he blushed and pulled the covers over his head squeaking as if there had been somebody there watching them.

He grabbed his pillow and wrapped his arms around it, he pretended it was the blonde and hugged it tighter before snuggling against it and falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Matt woke up rather early, which was unusual for him, he sat staring at the ceiling wondering what the day had in store for him. He had a gut feeling that it was something good, _hmm maybe Mello will be the new boy and we can leap into each other's arms, _he laughed at the crazy thought. He got up and pulled on a black and white stripped shirt and tight ripped skinny jeans.

He rushed down the stairs and slid into the kitchen on his socks, feeling happier then he had been for a long time; for some strange reason that Matt couldn't place he felt something amazing would happen today. "Someone's in a good mood today." Naomi said, laughing and ruffling Matt's ruby hair. He grinned and nodded. "What's for breakfast?" He asked, hopping up on the counter. "Pancakes, and get your butt off the counter." The happy male pouted before hopping back off the counter, landing on his feet lightly.

He walked into the dining room with his arms swinging. "Hi!" He said in a singsong voice, he plopped down on a chair grinning. "Hello? Someone's cheerful today." Raye said, looking up from the newspaper he was currently reading. "How's the case going?" Matt said innocently, propping his head up with his hand.

Matt was talking about Raye's job; he was a detective and was currently working on a mass murder case. "Fine…" Raye said, obviously lying, but Matt paid no mind to the fib. "Huh, that's good." He said, suddenly bored, he tapped his long fingers on the wood.

When Naomi came out she smiled at him and handed him his plate, which held two chocolate chip pancakes. The happy male grinned and grabbed the syrup he turned it upside down and squeezed, making almost a quarter of the sticky substance fall onto his pancakes. "Oops." He giggled. Naomi and Raye stared at him. "Honey are you all right?" She asked with concern. "Yeah of course. Why do you ask?"

"You… You just aren't acting like usual." Matt shrugged. "I am?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter." Naomi said, happy that her son was happy. Matt grinned at her and reached out to snatch the whipped cream, he swirled it in a circle around the dripping pancake, coating it with the sweet cream.

Matt cut off a bit of the sweet treat and shoved it in his mouth; he ate it slowly savoring the taste of all the sugary sweets mixed together on his tongue.

When he finished he got up and hugged Naomi, he went up to his room to grab his bag and PSP (which he had remembered to plug in luckily). "Bye! Love you! See you after school!" He shouted, walking out the door.

When he got to school, he headed for the back of the huge school, when he reached the back he pulled out a small brick in the wall and grabbed a box of cigarettes and lighter hidden there. He lit one and leaned against the brick wall, he breathed in the addictive nicotine and sighed pulling the drug away from his mouth.

He had gotten addicted to them in tenth grade, when a senior had just randomly taken a liking to him and gave him one. He flicked the cancer stick onto the ground and put the box and lighter back, making sure the brick wasn't sticking out oddly, he deemed it suitable and walked into the school.

He decided to skip his locker and headed straight for his class. Matt was still in a good mood when he entered the class and he even went to talk with Misa, which ended pretty quickly. After having a quick-ending conversation with Misa, he pulled his PSP out and flicked it on.

Around ten minutes later Matsuda walked in and tapped the chalkboard. "Like I said yesterday we have a new student coming today." Matsuda said, with a childish gleam in his eyes, as if he was excited to get a probably obnoxious new student. "Come in and introduce yourself." He called to the shadow outside the door.

Matt glance up from his PSP when he heard the door creak open. A knee-high black lace-up boot came into view, followed by thin tightly clad leather legs. Matt felt a tinge in his chest when he saw the leather; it reminded him so much of Mello. A thin tight v-neck sweater showed off a tones chest and a red crucifix necklace hung from around a white slender neck. Golden hair cut in a bob framed an angelic face and ice blue eyes, but the thing that caught Matt's attention was the large purple hickey right in the middle of his neck, right where Matt had placed it the night before. "Hello, my name is Mello Kiheal and I am delighted to be attending you school."

Matt stopped breathing, Mello's eyes swept the room and their eyes locked onto each other. "Holy shit." Matt breathed. It was Mello, his Mello, from _his _dreams. He dropped his PSP and it clattered to the floor, time seemed to freeze and Mello smirked.

_**End Note: I love writing happy Matt!**_

_**Please review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yay! I'm alive! I finally updated, sorry it was long but I needed to take a break for like a week or so and it was a pain for me to write…**

**Anyways here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or anything just the idea… **

* * *

A bunch of emotions were running through Matt, confusion, happiness, anger, lust, it all hit him in one big group and he gasped.

He stared at Mello, he blinked, yepp Mello was still there, he pinched his arm through his sleeve seeing if he was awake, he was awake. So then why was Mello there? They stared at each other Mello smirking and Matt with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Urm." Matsuda said, he glanced at Matt then back at Mello. "Umm, Matt please come up here." Matt nodded and slowly walked up to the front of the classroom towards Mello, not really understanding anything.

"Umm Mello meet Matt… Matt is going to show you around and get you caught up with the class."

"We've already met." Mello said calmly. Matt gaped at Mello suddenly pissed, _we've already met! What kind of bullshit answer was that! Yeah they've met they've only had sex like six times_! Matt thought angrily. He glared at Mello and folded his arms.

Matsuda chuckled nervously at the obvious tension between the two males. "Uh you can go sit down now, Mello you can just pick a desk." Mello nodded and followed Matt to his desk, he sat down in front of him and leaned back propping his feet up on the chair in front of him.

Matt successfully ignored Mello, until lunch. The red head was sitting at his regular table in the corner, alone. He was staring down at his food and picking at it blankly when he heard the boots clomping towards him.

He glanced up to see the familiar blonde walking towards him. He sighed and stood up grabbing his tray trying to get away from Mello. "Matt wait! Let me explain."

"Explain what Mello?" Matt said tiredly, "how you have been appearing in my dreams and never bothered to tell me you were real? How you didn't even care to say, 'hey Matt I'll be coming to your school so I'll see you there.' Was all of it a lie? Everything you said, everything we did… Was it all a lie?" Matt asked, desperate for an answer. "Of course it wasn't!" Mello said dropping his tray and circling around to Matt.

"None of it. I never lied to you, and even if we aren't in a dream right now I still feel the same way about you." The blonde said wrapping his arms around Matt's waist. "Well then why did you not tell me you were real? Did you not realize how much it hurt not knowing if you were real, not knowing if I was crazy or not?"

Mello sighed. "I couldn't tell you, I am still not able to…"

"Why not?"

"Its just complicated, you probably wouldn't believe me." Mello said nuzzling Matt's neck. "I highly doubt I wouldn't believe you. I mean you were in my dreams and I didn't think you were real, yet here you are." Matt said. "Maybe I'll tell you later." Mello sighed. Matt pushed Mello off of him and stood up. "Well you can talk to me when you decide to tell me." Matt said walking away. "Wait! Please, Matt!" He heard Mello shout.

He ignored the blonde and walked to the bathroom.

Matt leaned over the sink and splashed water onto his face breathing hard, that was one of the hardest things he had ever done.

"Upset?" He heard a small voice say behind him. He yelped in surprise and whipped around, the small voice was Near, he was dressed in his usual pajamas with his curly white hair falling into his eyes.

"What?" Matt sniffled, trying not to cry. "You are upset, am I right? Why are you upset Matt?" The strange albino asked him. "I-I'm not upset." Matt said, rubbing his eyes furiously. "Yes you are." Near stated, twisting a white curl. Matt glared at the crouched boy. "I am not upset, so will you please leave me alone."

Near just stared at him with emotionless eyes before turning around, he grabbed a large toy robot and crawled out the door.

Matt sighed glad the strange boy was gone. He turned around to look in the mirror again; he stared at himself for a moment before breaking down in sobs. The salty tears fell from his eyes and ran down his cheeks; he crumbled to the floor crying. He wanted someone to be there to comfort him, he wanted someone to tell him everything would be alright, he wanted Mello.

He heard the door creak open and he turned his head away from it knowing it was probably Near. He felt arms wrap around his waist and drag him upwards into a hug and he buried his head in the warm chest impulsively.

He wondered why Near was being so nice to him and how he had gotten so strong, he knew the person hugging him must be Near because nobody else knew he was in here, unless Near had told someone, but who the hell would he tell? He felt soft hair tickle his cheek and his hair was wet.

_Wait when did Near get long hair and when did he start crying? _Matt thought. He lifted his head up, the person holding him was Mello, he was silently crying and when Matt looked up he looked away not wanting to be seen. Matt seeing Mello crying only made him sob harder, he buried his head in Mello's neck and gripped the thin sweater tightly. Mello wrapped his arms around Matt and pulled him closer. "I-I'm sorry." Matt choked out. "Shh its okay, it's already forgotten." Mello said stroking Matt's hair.

The two males stood there in the middle of the bathroom wrapped in each others arms. When the bell ran Mello scowled at the annoying ringing ruining the sweet moment. He turned back to Matt and his face softened. "Do you think you can go to class?" He asked softly. Matt nodded and hiccupped; Mello wiped Matt's tears off his cheeks and kissed his closed eyelids gently.

"Come on." Mello said grabbing Matt's hand. Matt wiped his face one more time and nodded again, they walked out the bathroom and stopped. "You have P.E. next right?"

"Yea… How did you know?" Matt asked. "I asked for our schedules to be the same." Mello mumbled. "What?" Matt asked leaning closer. "I asked for our schedules to be the same." He said, blushing slightly. Matt grinned and wrapped his arm around Mello's waist. "You are so cute when you blush." Matt said. "Ass."

They rushed into the locker room and quickly changed.

"Alright ladies get your asses in gear! We are doing the mile run today!" Their freaky P.E. teacher Ryuk screamed.

Matt groaned and rolled his eyes. "God he's freaky." Mello laughed and dragged Matt towards the oval track. "Okay! You have to run around the track eight times to equal one mile." Ryuk said, he then started laughing uncontrollably his eyes bulging out of his head.

Ryuk blew his whistle signaling for them to start before taking a bite out of a blood red apple.

Mello took off with Matt being dragged behind him. "Mello slow the fuck down!" He said panting. "Aw is wittle Mattie tired?" Mello said teasingly. He flipped around jogging backwards while Matt stumbled to keep up. "I don't like P.E. and I sure as hell don't like to participate in it, you jackass."

"Aw is that why your grade sucks?" Mello smirked and slowed down letting Matt catch up to him. "You suck." Matt said. "And you are out of shape."

"Well I don't get out much."

"I can help with that." Mello said poking Matt in the shoulder; they had slowed down to a slow jog much to Matt's happiness.

After P.E. ended they both took a quick shower, Matt threw on his clothes and looked over at Mello who was currently trying to get his pants on. Matt chuckled. "Having troubles?" Mello glared at him. "Shut up and me, you idiot." Mello snarled. Matt laughed again and walked over to Mello, he pulled him close and reached down starting to lace up Mello's leather pants. Mello moaned and pushed into Matt's hand, Matt clicked his tongue and pulled away from Mello. "Sorry you aren't getting anything. Not until you explain." Matt said, he then turned around and walked away.

"Matt!" Mello called running after the red-head while throwing on his shirt. He grabbed Matt's arm and pulled him back to face him. "Matt I can't explain right now, but I'll tell you after school okay?" Mello said. Matt sighed but nodded hesitantly; Mello grinned and pulled his arm dragging his to their next class.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, the final bell rang and Matt jumped up. He was half dreading Mello's explanation but also a part of him wanted to know what was going on. He met Mello at his locker and they walked out of the school hand in hand.

With one wondering how to explain and the other wondering if he could handle what the blonde had to say.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if it was shit and has any mistakes, I was watching Hetalia and cracking up soo sorry… **

**I will try to update sooner! **

**Reviews make me smile **


End file.
